


Change me to please you

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Not real drugs but injections), (imagined), Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Modification, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Choking, Come Inflation, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Gang Rape, Hentai, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Object Penetration, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Set in the back of a strip mall, only known by word of mouth, is a little shop owned by Jiraiya. It's by all means a porn shop, but with one special bonus.It sells body-modification injections.Naruto (and a few other) are more than happy to give him all the business that he needs and put those drugs into good use.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually more or less know what I have planned for the next 2-3 chapters. But it's in my head, so no guarantee on it being fast. 
> 
> This work contains a lot of rape-y stuff and abusive stuff used for porn. Please mind the tags.

For most of his life, Sasuke assumed himself to be above base things like romance, love, and sex. He’d spent nearly two decades being fawned over by scores of women (and more than his share of men), who saw his pretty features and fell over themselves trying to earn his attention.

He didn’t understand it.

At least, until he met Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto’s smile was like the sun and Sasuke felt like a planet, helplessly caught in its orbit.

Sasuke had moved out of his large home into the college’s dorms. He’d wanted space from the shadow of his brother, room to be independent. 

Only to be faced with  _ this nonsense _ .

How was Sasuke supposed to be independent and proud when all he wanted was to spend every waking moment with the blond, arguing over bullshit and biting back his smiles and checking Naruto out whenever his back is turned?

Worse yet, he had put so much effort into being completely above all social interactions in school that he honestly had  _ no _ idea how to express his affection towards his roommate, let alone figure out how to start dating him.

All he knew was that sex was involved.

\----xxxx----

“You’re… offering to let me have sex with you?”

Sasuke shrugged, trying (and actually failing) to hide how nervous he was about this whole situation.

“If you want. I’ve never done it before, and you seem like you’d know what you’re doing.”

Naruto leaned back on his elbows, his legs swinging and hitting the base of the bed. “Are you offering to be my boyfriend or my cumdump? Because I’m not really planning to date or anything right now.”

Sasuke blinked at him slowly and shrugged again. “Cumdump, then, I guess? What’s the difference?”

Naruto smiled sharply and let out a little pleased hum, eyes running up and down Sasuke’s frame with intense interest. “It means that I can fuck you whenever and however I want!” 

Sasuke felt his breath catch. That… was not a smile he’d ever seen on Naruto’s face before. Matched with that expression, like a cat with a newly arrived (helpless, weak, wounded) baby bird in its sights. 

Sasuke felt like prey.

And it sent a thrill down his spine.

“O-okay. Sure. I’ll be your cumdump, then.”

Naruto grinned widely and jumped up from his bed. He bounced over to Sasuke’s bed and sat down beside him. He took one of Sasuke’s hands and pulled it over to rub over the newly growing bulge in his pants. 

Sasuke’s eyes grew wide as he watched Naruto unbuckle his pants, pull out his cock and use Sasuke’s hand to work himself into hardness.

“So you’ve really never had sex, huh?”

Sasuke shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away. He’d actually never seen a hard cock other than his own before. Hadn’t even masturbated before, preferring a cold shower to soften his morning wood so that he could continue on with his day.

“Then you just gotta do whatever I tell you, okay? Your job, as my cumdump, is to get me off as often as possible, ‘kay? It’ll be pretty rough. Think you can handle it?”

Almost against his will, Sasuke felt himself bristling at the challenge. “Obviously, yes. I can handle anything you throw at me, asshole!”

With a smirk, Naruto put a hand on the back of Sasuke’s head. “Alright then, open wide!”

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth (to ask why as opposed to following that order), he found his head being shoved down to engulf Naruto’s cock.

That was… unexpected. He probably should have looked up sex acts before starting this conversation.

But he  _ refused _ to argue. He wasn’t about to get teased about not being able to take it. It was weird and disgusting to think about, but not horrible.

And then that cock was being shoved down his throat.

Sasuke choked hard, throat convulsing around the fat dick stretching him out. Instead of letting him up, Naruto only pressed him down harder, moaning happily in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes! God, your throat is so tight! Just relax down there, Sasuke. Swallow around it and try to breathe, just… fuck… let me keep in there as long as possible.

Eyes watering to the point of blindness, Sasuke tried to follow those directions. And while it did sort of help, it didn’t change the fact that he had  _ already _ been choking. After another minute of this, Sasuke whined deep in his throat and tried pulling halfway through a thrust.

Just to get shoved back down. 

“I’m almost done with your throat! Just hold on a little longer! I’m not going to kill you on my dick, so just calm down!” Naruto barked, adding hip thrusts into the equation.

It didn’t help that the blond was stupidly athletic and strong to boot while Sasuke was suffering from oxygen deprivation.

He didn’t have much choice but to lie there and let Naruto use his throat to his heart’s content. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, Sasuke found his thoughts drifting.

_ Would _ Naruto kill him on his dick? He was… a bit scatterbrained at times. If Sasuke wasn’t continuously struggling (at it was getting harder and harder to do so), would Naruto just keep humping his face until he blacked out? Until he died? Until his body got too cold and stiff to work his cock in and out of?

Why was that  _ arousing? _

He absolutely  _ shouldn’t _ want his roommate to get so caught up in his own pleasure that Sasuke became a casualty to it, until he was nothing but an object.

But wasn’t that what he agreed to?

Hadn’t he agreed to let Naruto do whatever he wanted to Sasuke’s body if it meant getting himself off? Hadn’t he agreed to  _ be _ a toy?

Sasuke was maybe thirty seconds from passing out when he distantly felt a sudden rush of liquid into his stomach, just flooding him and filling every inch of his insides with warmth. 

And then there was  _ air. _

Sasuke gasped, coughing and hacking as his body refused to choose between breathing and trying to throw up the volume of whatever-the-fuck that was that just filled his stomach. It took a solid three minutes for him to straighten out the whole coughing/breathing/retching deal.

Only to have the breath shoved out of him by something thick and wet forcing itself far deeper into his asshole than he ever thought was possible.

He gasped out, clutching the sheets of his bed as Naruto hammered into him from behind. A hand came down on the back of his head, pressing his face into the bed as Naruto picked up speed.

He cock had finally grown adjusted to the tightness of his new dumpster’s ass. Not that he’d allowed Sasuke any time adjust.

“That… that  _ hurts, _ god…” Sasuke managed out breathlessly.

“Oh! Hey, you’re back with me, huh?” Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a pat on the ass. “You’re doing great, buddy! I don’t I’ve ever fucked anyone that felt as good as you do!” 

And like the stupid, foolish teenager with a crush that he somehow was, Sasuke blushed. He  _ blushed _ , as if that were actually some high compliment. 

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and tried clamping down on Naruto’s cock. He wanted to please this guy, he didn’t know why.

Naruto let out a loud groan at the feeling. He removed his hand from Sasuke’s head to grip both of his hips tightly enough to bruise. He stopped thrusting, using his grip on Sasuke’s hip to yank him back and forth, with the occasional grind, over his fat cock.

“Good… good. Fucking  _ perfect  _ at this, Sasuke. You were  _ made _ to be my cum dumpster. Should’ve known from the day we met! Could have spent months with you on my dick every day!” Naruto muttered, half nonsensically.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, hiding his smile in the sheets. 

He was okay. This would be okay.

Even if he did die, he could spend the rest of his life as a toy for Naruto’s urges. 

And, unbeknownst to Sasuke, he absolutely would end up doing so.

At least he wouldn’t be the only one...


	2. Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going to bed now, guys.
> 
> No body mod shop in this chapter.

Although he tried very hard not to show it, Itachi knew he had a bit of a complex when it came to his brother. He doted on his brother and checked in whenever he had the time.

While running an international corporation at a young age left him less time to check on Sasuke than he’d like, Itachi tried to make time at least once a month.

(It used to be more often, but calling in the middle of the night or early morning got his calls screened for two months.)

But then Sasuke stopped picking up his calls. 

For nearly four months.

Itachi… may have panicked just a tiny bit. Personally, he considered it completely reasonable to take the first flight out to Sasuke’s school, bribe a secretary for his dorm room, and track down the place in question.

Itachi stared at the door before him filled with apprehension. Maybe… maybe Sasuke  _ hated _ him? The boy had been growing colder by the year, nevermind the inferiority complex that their father had instilled in Sasuke before he died. 

Maybe Sasuke had had enough?

Itachi closed his eyes, willing back the urge to panic and fall to his knees, offering anything and everything to his brother.

With a deep breath, Itachi finally knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly and a blond head peeked out, raising an eyebrow at him. Only the teen’s head was peeking out, the rest of his body hidden by the door. Slight bouncing made it look like he was moving or doing something with his hands out of sight.

“Hi? Can I help you?”

Swallowing to keep his voice even, Itachi offered him a smile. “My name is Itachi. I’m looking for my brother, Sasuke?”

The stranger blinked up at him, looking much more alert now. He glanced Itachi up and down and hummed softly. 

“Hold on one sec!” he said, shutting the door in Itachi’s face. 

Itachi frowned slightly, just the barest downward tick of the lips, as he waited. There was some movement behind the door for a minute before the door was opened again.

Before he could even ask another question, he was pulled into a deep kiss, the hand on the back of his head holding him there like steel.

Then there was the other hand delving into his pants and shoving slightly slick three fingers inside his tight asshole with no preparation or warning. 

He was pulled further into the dorm this way, the grip on his head and his ass keeping him held tight to his assailant. Regardless of his struggles, he found himself unable to pull away, the length of the kiss not helping.

As they moved, Itachi felt the back of his knees hit something, only for the both of them to fall back onto a bed, the blond still on top of them.

And he was still being kissed.

He was being kissed as those fingers were unceremoniously yanked from inside him. As his pants were being yanked down. As one of his legs was lifted up and the stranger’s hard cock was buried inside of him.

It was only then that the kiss was ended, both of his rapist’s hands moving down to his hips to keep Itachi from getting away as he was pounded into the mattress.

That that he could have, light headed as he was.

Itachi panted breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut. “Why- why are you doing this?”

“Because you look like a cum dumpster, obviously!” The blond said cheerily.

Like it was the most obvious thing in the world, why didn’t Itachi already know?

“W-wh-” Itachi attempted to ask just as a weird thrill ran up his spine from his asshole. 

Grinning down from above him, Naruto angled himself to make sure that he was hitting that spot over and over, watching as the older man shook and convulsed through a dry orgasm. 

Naruto leaned down so that he was lying down on top of his roommate’s brother and lowered his voice. “You  _ look _ like a  _ cum dump _ ,” he repeated. “The fact that you’re even enjoying what I’m doing to you right now is proof of that!” he explained, almost gently.

And Itachi just stared up at him wide-eyed, shock, alarm and shame flitting across his features.

Man, Naruto really just  _ loved _ socially stunted virgins.

“You’re going to have to do this from now on. You’re going to… yes, squeeze just like that… you’re going to have to let guys use your body to pleasure themselves. It’s the only way you’re ever going to be able to cum. And you  _ have _ to. It isn’t fair to let people look at you all day, knowing that they should be allowed to use your holes but not being able to!” Naruto murmured like the devil in his ear.

And he could see the knowledge of that sinking in. He could see Itachi twisting and churning every interaction he’s ever had to fit with the words coming out of Naruto’s mouth.

Releasing Itachi’s hips, he pressed his hands down on Itachi’s shoulders as he leaned back up.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum inside you. Gonna use you for what you were made for, okay. Beg me for it! Beg me to unload inside you like you need it!”

Panting softly, Itachi blinked hard, barely able to think straight between the whirling in his mind and the constant hits against his prostate. 

“Y-yes. Please. Please come inside me?” he asked, shaky and slurred.

With a loud groan, Naruto pumped his hips thrice more before he was finally filling Itachi with his seed. Itachi’s eyes shot open wide at the sudden surge of thick liquid filling every crevice of his intestines.

Itachi’s hips jerked sharply, lifting him up to the point that only the head of Naruto’s cock was still buried inside of him, and he came. He came with such a force, for the first time in his life, that he was spraying his own face with it, globs of it getting into his panting mouth.

Naruto slowly pressed the rest of the way back into him, rolling his hips slightly to get out the last trickles of cum that Itachi’s orgasm hadn’t milked out of him.

He stared down the Uchiha, who was panting heavily and looking utterly debauched. He pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and started taking pictures. He’d definitely wanted something to remember this by.

By the time Itachi came down from his high and opened his eyes again, Naruto had taken over a dozen photos, of his cum covered face, his half dressed state, his cock filled asshole, and then still had enough time to put the phone away.

Itachi blinked up at Naruto slowly, looking utterly  _ lost _ , no doubt having forgotten the entire reason he had come over in the first place.

“What… what do I do now?” he asked plaintively. His voice clearly begging for an order, for a path to follow.

Naruto slowly pulled out of Itachi, the once tight hole gaping and twitching as cum sludged out from the Uchiha’s bloated form. Paying that no mind, Naruto tugged Itachi’s pants back up, allowing them to be thoroughly ruined by his seed. Taking Itachi by the arm, he pulled him up into a sitting position.

“That’s up to you. You can let everyone you know bend you over and use you or you can find someone that  _ really  _ deserves your holes and let them keep you.”

That earned him a very slow blink. “Really deserves?”

Naruto nodded, patting him on the shoulder. “Do you have any friends that have been single for a long time? Or aren’t conventionally attractive to most people so they probably don’t get to have sex often?”

He saw a light of recognition fill Itachi’s eyes at that before the Uchiha nodded. 

Naruto offered Itachi a wide smile. “Great! So then you should just call them up and have them pick you up. Let them take you to their place and give them permission to do whatever they want with your body to pleasure their cock. Let them know that you’re gonna be their cum dump from now on.”

Itachi nodded and pulled out his phone from his jacket, his movements still somewhat sluggish. He made a move to wipe some of the cum off of his face but Naruto caught his hand.

“Leave it. Only clean up when someone tells you too. Other people need to know that you’re available as a fucktoy.”

Itachi flushed a little at that, but nodded. He swiped through his phone contact and pulled up the number he needed. He sent out a text to pick him up as well as the dorm’s address for ease.

It took less than a minute to get a response back with an ETA on his friend’s arrival; fifteen minutes. Already leaning down to see Itachi’s phone, Naruto saw the ETA immediately. 

“Well, since we’ve got time, I might as well take that ass for another ride!”

Itachi startled, hand immediately going down to his still somewhat bloated abdomen.

“Again?! You still need... _ more _ ?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Your job is to milk a guy until their balls are empty,  _ idiot _ ! Now, get over here!”

\----xxxx----

Kisame startled at the Itachi that entered his car. Rather than the slender and pristine CEO he’d come to know (and admittedly love), the man that entered his car was severely fattened, only in the stomach, with his clothes mussed up and globs of what was clearly cum smattering his face.

He stared at Itachi, who stared back with a slight flush. For the first time in a long while, he felt something like  _ rage _ well up inside him.

“Were you  _ raped? _ ”

Itachi blinked, as if having forgotten the “non” part of recent bout of non-consensual sex.

“Oh! Yes. But don’t worry about it. It’s fine,” he replied, utterly relaxed.

Relaxed liked everything was actually okay and not like he was hiding something.

His friend was so weird.

No that Itachi was a bit of a vault when he didn’t want to answer questions, he sighed and shrugged it off. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still a little bit worried.

“Want to stay at my place tonight?”

Itachi brightened at that. “Yes, that would be perfect!”

\----xxxx----

Once they made it inside Kisame’s place, just inside the doorway, Itachi turned around to face him.

And then immediately got down on his knees.

“Uh, what are you doing?” he asked.

Itachi looked up at him through his eyelashes, looking irritatingly sexy down there like that, especially with cum drying on his forehead, hair and cheeks.

“I’m doing my job. I’ve realized now that I’m a cum dumpster. And you, more than anyone else I know, deserve a personal toy to use whenever you want.”

It was said so  _ simply _ . 

“And that toy… is going to be you?” he asked, hands clenched at his sides to keep himself from trying to immediately grab hold of the younger man before him.

“If… If it’s okay with you? I was told both of my holes feel… good… so, even if you’re not attracted to me, it should still be enjoyable for you?” he offered, looking more uncertain than Kisame’s ever seen him.

Kisame swallowed thickly. He was not  _ remotely _ prepared to deal with turning down this sort of opportunity when he woke up this morning.

“I… have a  _ very _ high libido, Itachi. Like, I could go several times a day,” he said, trying to offer one last chance of backing out.

But Itachi’s eyes had gone wide and sad and mournful. His hands were immediately reaching for Kisame’s pants, unzipping the slacks and pulling out a cock so thick and long that Itachi momentarily froze at the sight of it.

“It isn’t fair that you don’t have anyone taking care of this for you! Especially with you hanging out with me, someone that so obviously looks like a cum dumpster! My apologies, Kisame!” He murmured, immediately putting his mouth on Kisame’s cock. He grabbed hold of the blue skinned man’s waist, using his hold to try to get that massive cock down his too tight throat.

And well, Kisame wasn’t a strong enough man to keep himself from taking advantage of this. He leaned back against the door and pressed both hands on the back of Itachi’s head, finally forcing his fat cock into Itachi’s throat.

Kisame squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he groaned.

He was going to have help Sharingan International find a new CEO. Its old one probably wasn’t going to get to see the light of day from  _ months _ if Kisame’s cock had any say about it.


	3. Neji and Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto adds to his collection. The addition to said collection doesn't really appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit rougher. Asphyxiation and blacking out are involved as well as, obviously, rape. If that bugs you, kindly turn back.

Naruto was a guy that enjoyed variety. 

As amazing as Sasuke felt on his dick, sometimes he just wanted something new. A different look, a different  _ grip _ , that sort of thing.

(And Sasuke  _ did _ truly feel amazing. The Uchiha was stubborn and thus all too willing to stay on his knees for hours at a time as Naruto used his throat to milk load after load out of his cock on the weekends. Naruto had never met anyone easier to train into whorehood than an Uchiha.)

So, when Gaara had called him up, letting him know that he planned to go after a guy he’d seen in his classes, Naruto jumped at the chance to take care of the guy’s roommate.

Especially once he had a chance to actually  _ see _ the guy.

Neji Hyuuga was pretty. Between the structure of his face and his long, luxurious hair, the guy was somehow both more and less pretty than Sasuke himself.

Naruto kinda couldn’t wait to get his hands on this guy!

\----xxxx----

They waited for a long weekend to make their move. Both of their targets were orphans, and were (more or less) good friends, so they could count on the two staying over the break. 

In the middle of the night, still a couple of hours away from dawn on Saturday morning, Gaara took out his lock picking kit and silently broke into their soon-to-be toys’ home.

Immediately, they split up, each heading for the room of their intended target. 

Naruto slid into Neji’s room, grinning widely at the sight of the man sleeping peacefully on his bed. With no hesitation, he climbed up on top of Neji, used a single finger to separate his lips, and then forced his cock into the brunet, letting his weight fall onto Neji in order to force his dick right down his victim’s throat.

It was… not a great way for Neji to wake up.

_ Certainly _ not a great way to spend the next fifteen minutes, unable to even struggle with Naruto’s legs twisted around his arms, pinning them down.

All he could really do was kick his legs and jerk his head from side to side, the wiggling merely twisting his throat around on that cock, giving Naruto zero incentive to even  _ consider _ pulling out.

Neji just hoped that this was some sort of prank. That the guy would get himself off with Neji’s throat and then just  _ go _ .

That truly was too much to hope for, though.

Instead, Naruto not only came down Neji’s throat, he also pulled out. He pulled his cock out slowly, making sure that every inch of Neji’s throat got covered in his cream. Then he filled Neji’s mouth to the point of bulging cheeks. Then, finally, he was pulling all the way out, caking Neji’s face, his pillows, his long beautiful hair, with acrid jizz so thick that Neji couldn’t even blink past it.

Naruto manhandled Neji onto his stomach, turning them sideways on the bed so that Neji’s head and most of his upper body was hanging down over the edge, the top of his head almost touching the ground. If nothing else though, it was at least allowing him to more easily throw up the excess of cum inside of him.

The fact that it gave Naruto easy access to Neji’s ass obviously had nothing to do with it.

Until it did, of course.

Neji’s head shot up, putting his body at an awkward angle. He could no longer kick, his legs pressed tightly shut between Naruto’s legs as the blond used his once tight hole. So he tried using his arms, waving them both back ineffectually to try and hit the guy. 

Naruto just laughed softly at the sight of it. But then his eyes got caught on that  _ hair _ . Even with cum in it, something about the color and the length of it just  _ spoke _ to Naruto, you know?

So he couldn’t help but reach out and grab that hair, using it to pull Neji into an even more awkward angle. He split the hair into two and turned them into reins, using his hold on them to jerk Neji back with each forward thrust. 

And there Naruto was, just enjoying him, when Neji decided to ruin it by getting his breath back and attempting to call out. 

And they couldn’t have that, could they?

In the position they were in, Naruto’s first instinct was to wrap his “reins” around Neji’s neck and  _ pull _ .

Neji’s voice cut out with a glurk as he was strangled with his own long hair. He struggled harder, one hand trying to pull at his hair while the other continued to attempt to attack his rapist.

To no avail. 

He just got weaker and weaker until all he could do was hope that he’d survive this encounter.

He  _ would _ , but he blacked out before he could find out. 

Neji’s body went limp in Naruto’s hold, earning a snort of surprise. He considered releasing Neji’s hair but the man’s ass was still twitching and clenching on his cock and Naruto wanted to keep that up until he came.

Which took another two minutes.

Another two minutes of minimal to no air for Neji. Another two minutes of his body being used as a fuck toy, pounded with abandon and not a single thought of care. It was only when Naruto finally started coming that he finally unwrapped Neji’s hair from around his throat, the locks acting as reins in one hand once again.

He yanked hard on Neji’s hair with his last few thrusts, his newly freed hand pressing down on the base of Neji’s back to hold him down against his cock, forcing Naruto’s victim to be bent back in a way that would be painful for anyone that less limber than Neji was. 

Naruto held him like that for the four minutes it took to finally come down from his orgasm. He finally released Neji, the man’s limp form flopping down onto and over the edge of the bed as Naruto leaned back on his heels.

He should probably go check up on Gaara, make sure things are going well over there. 

Naruto got up and made to leave the room before pausing. He glanced back at Neji and then shrugged. He went back over to the brunet and kneeled over him. After a moment’s thought, he smiled.

It took no time at all to fold Neji’s arms to press his wrists to the back of his head and then use that long hair to bind those delicate wrists to each other and then to Neji’s neck. If the man attempted to pull his wrists away, he’d just end up choking himself out. 

And none of the doors would be all that easy to open with one’s mouth.

Naruto crept out of the room and over to the other one in the small apartment that the upperclassmen got to use. One glance was all it took to make sure that Gaara was fine.

It wasn’t like Lee could hurt him blindfolded and twisted into a pretzel as he was.

It looked like, while on his back, Lee’s legs were brought up to either side of his head. And then, once Gaara had managed to stuff Lee’s own cock down his throat, the older man’s legs were bent over his shoulders so that his ankles could tied together at the base of Lee’s back and then pinned there by a belt around his waist.

Which meant that it was much easier for Gaara to simply lift him up and down bodily on his cock. 

Gaara glanced up at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. Remaining silent, the blond grinned and gave him a thumbs up before heading back the way he came.

He was still pretty horny, after all.

\----xxxx----

Neither Neji nor Lee knew that their roommate was being assaulted as well. As far as each of them knew, they were alone that apartment that weekend, being continuously raped and abused.

Whether in their own bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen or living room, Naruto and Gaara silently coordinated things so that the two roommates never saw or heard from each other.

The belief that there was no one around to save them went a long way in breaking them down.

Well, breaking  _ Neji _ down.

The brunet hadn’t bothered to struggle at all once he’d woken up to find himself bound and somehow  _ still _ being raped. He was full to the point of near uselessness and his body was caked in  _ layers _ of both dry and wet jizz.

_ Lee _ , on the other hand…

Gaara was starting to get the impression that he’d have to keep this man bound for the rest of his life if he wanted to actually take him home to use.

Leaving Lee discarded on the bed with his ankles bound behind his neck, Gaara made his way to the living room. Naruto was on the couch, watching TV with the volume on low as he bobbed Neji’s head up and down on his cock in slow leisurely movements. Neji’s arms were bound behind his back, his fingers tied to a stick that was attached to a thick ribbed dildo buried deep inside Neji’s ass. Any movement in his arms would cause him to fuck himself with that thing and he simply didn’t have enough range to pull it out of himself completely.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep that one,” the red-head said, the first words spoken in that apartment to someone other than each other or their respective targets.

Neji’s head jerked up in alarm as realization crashed down on him. He didn’t get far though, Naruto pushing him back down before his mouth could fully leave Naruto’s cock.

“What’s up? Something wrong with him?” he asked curiously.

Gaara shook his head and took a seat on the couch next to his friend. “He’s… too stubborn. He’s not been showing any signs of really breaking. Unlike this one, he doesn’t seem to be a natural born fuck toy,” he replied, stroking Neji’s hair lightly at the supposed compliment.

A shiver ran down Neji’s spine. While he’d always known that there was no one more stubborn than Lee, the reminder that he might be weak or simply  _ made _ for this, was more than a little bit distressing.

Naruto sighed softly in response. “Well… we can’t just let him  _ go _ ? Should we give him away or something?”

Neji started choking on Naruto’s cock at the mere thought of his friend, one of his very few friends, being given away like some sort of object. He tried to pull away and protest, but got nowhere.

Gaara offered Naruto a thoughtful tilt of his head. “Do you know anyone that can actually handle him? If my binds were even a little less tight, he’d have managed to get away by now.”

Naruto paused in down, leaning down to rest his elbows on Neji’s head as he thought. And then an idea came to him.

\----xxxx----

Between the size difference and the sheer girth of his cock, Lee well and truly looked like a living fleshlight as he was jerked up and down Kisame’s cock.

Naruto and Gaara both watched the goings ons with slightly wide eyes. It was clear that were Lee not already gagged with his own cock, he would probably be screaming, if all that thrashing is any indication.

And it didn’t affect Kisame one bit (aside from amping up his levels of pleasure).

That was honestly just  _ ridiculous _ . 

And just as arousing, of course.

So it went without saying that Naruto left and grabbed Neji. Keeping his wrists bound, he did untie them from the dildo and remove it from Neji’s ass, replacing it with his own cock. Then he picked Neji up by the thighs and made his way back over to the other bedroom, allowing each step to thrust his dick into Neji for him.

When they got there, he sat down in one of the seats Gaara had pulled out for him and began thrusting into him in earnest, Neji’s eyes squeezed shut.

“Do you mind if I borrow his mouth?” Gaara asked.

“Nope! Go for it!” the blond replied.

But Neji reeled back, attempting to keep himself from being used by more than one person. Naruto let out an irriated sigh at that and pulled Neji’s head back by the hair close to his skull.

“You can either let my buddy play with you or we can give you to that guy,” Naruto murmured into his ear.

Neji’s eyes opened at that and then… saw. He saw for the first time just what Lee was being put through, skewered and stretched by a cock almost as thick as his bicep and turned several shades of white. 

Immediately, Neji turned towards Gaara and dived down onto his cock. He started choking himself on it intentionally, trying to do anything that he could to prevent himself from meeting the same fate as his friend. To prevent himself from  _ ever _ being fucked by that thing, let alone  _ kept _ for permanent use by it.

Not that it mattered. 

While Naruto and Gaara were more than happy to use a single hole each for their first load, it wasn’t long before they ended up burying both of their cocks in Neji’s ass (and then later his throat) as they masturbated to the sight of the real life porno before them.

And with the dorm half empty, including the people on either side of their apartment, there was noone around to hear Neji’s choked cries as he was pumped with gallons of cum.

Over the next six hours.

And while Neji would go one to spend the next two days being passed between the two invaders like an overused cock sock, Lee would find himself eventually emptied out, stuffed into a suitcase and thrown in the trunk of Kisame’s car.

He wouldn’t take Lee home (he didn’t like the idea of Itachi feeling as if he weren’t good enough as a cock sleeve), but he could take Lee into the office with him and leave him taped up and tied down under his desk for cock warming, pissing and the occasional fuck.

Everyone wins.

Right?


	4. The Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a look at the shop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter gives you a look at the shop. 
> 
> There are a couple ideas I still have for this fic, but at this point you guys can also add on some ideas in the comments if you have any.
> 
> (Also, I love the concept of this kind of store bought modification, so anyone looking to use this idea is welcome to.)

Neji was seriously pretty. 

Alone now, Naruto stared down at the unconscious teen, with his long cum-stained hair spread out under him like the wave of a fan.

He suddenly wished, if a bit absently, that Neji had been born a girl. Really, the only thing that could make sex with his guy better would be having a set of tits he could hold onto.

And Naruto almost let that thought drift away before realization hit.

He could  _ absolutely _ make Neji a girl! Or at least something close to it.

With a wide grin, Naruto picked Neji up to carry him over to the bathroom. 

The guy would definitely need a decent hose down before going out in public.

\----xxxx----

Jiraiya let out a long yawn, stretching his arms up above his head. He was about to lay his head down on the counter and maybe take a nap when the bell above the front door dinged.

He glanced up and then immediately broke out into a grin at the sight of his godson coming through the door. 

And a guest.

Jiraiya blinked at the brunet that was accompanying his godson. His was wearing a long coat and, based on the way Naruto’s hand was moving under the coat, probably not much else. His face was caught in a deep semi-permanent flush and his long hair was still slightly moist, a couple droplets of water coming to run down his forehead.

Pretty as hell, though.

“Hey, Naruto! What can I do for you today?” Jiraiya asked cheerily.

The blond offered him an equally wide smile. “I wanted something to amp Neji here up in the chest area.”

It was clear by the look on this “Neji’s” face that he had no idea what kind of shop it was that he’d been brought into. 

Those were always the  _ funniest _ . 

Jiraiya turned away from the two to go into the massive set of number cabinets behind him. It was fortunate that he knew his system by heart, so it took no time at all to get to the right group of drawers.

“Cool. Cool. How big are we talking here?” he asked.

“Biggest you got, obviously!” the blond chirped, only barely offering Neji’s chest a glance.

With a chuckle, Jiraiya pulled the right vial out and locked it into a syringe. He then tossed it over to Naruto who caught it with ease.

Neji watched him warily, a small frown on his face. “What’s that going to do?” he asked quietly.

Naruto smirked. “It does this!” he replied. And, with no warning, he pressed it into Neji’s chest and pressed down on the injector. Neji gasped, only able to stumble a couple inches back before Naruto caught him by the coat to keep him close. He opened the coat up fully, revealing Neji to be fully naked, just in time to see Neji’s chest start to fill up and expand.

Neji stared down at his own chest in horror. The change came about alarmingly quickly. In less than sixty seconds, he was sporting a pair of DD cup breast, the things now heaving with each panicked breath Neji took.

Naruto set the syringe down and grabbed hold a tit in each hand. “Man, these are nice!” he said, squeezing and groping them roughly as Neji squirmed. 

They were… they were surprisingly sensitive!

But still…

As nice as these were, all he could think of was the fact that he’d look pretty nice if they were bigger…

At pout formed on his face at the thought. He glanced over his shoulder back at Jiraiya hopefully. The man laughed with a roll of the eyes. 

“You want another one?”

“Yes, please!” 

And before Neji to focus enough on the conversation to even  _ consider _ protesting, another dosage of DD serum was being injected into his already overgrown chest.

Turns out the drugs worked less in the  _ additive  _ sense and more in the  _ compounding _ sense.

Neji let out a shocked gasp, almost falling to his knees as his tits ballooned out obscenely. 

And Naruto found himself gasping as well because…

_ Those _ were fucking beautiful.

One moment, Neji was trying to come to terms with having gone from being flat chested to having a truly  _ massive _ rack. The next, Neji was being dragged up to his feet and across the room by his breasts, stumbling as he was all but tossed into one of the ten small rooms in the back of the shop. 

Naruto shoved him to his knees and used his thighs to keep Neji bracketed in. He took both of Neji’s nipples in one hand, earning a loud keening noise from the brunet, and took out his cock, shoving them between the oversized globes of flesh.

Neji’s tits were so big that Naruto’s cock, already over a foot long when hard, was utterly  _ buried _ in those jugs, the tip only just barely peeking out after a particularly hard thrust.

Naruto found himself in there for an hour, between just casually playing with Neji’s new tits as well as using those things to jerk himself off. By the time they exited the room, Neji’s breasts were dripping liberally with Naruto’s cum and some extra was splattered across his neck and collarbone.

Jiraiya smirked at turn as they approached the front desk, causing Neji to flush deeply and look away.

“Well, I gotta say, he looks great! ...You know… it’s a shame that he isn’t a girl,  _ down there _ … I bet he’d take it really well!” he said slyly.

Neji startled and bristled, though Naruto grinned widely. “If he  _ had _ been a girl, I  _ definitely _ would have knocked him up by now, old man!” 

“Who says you can’t still do that?”

Naruto blinked in surprise. To be fair, Jiraiya was really the only one who knew about every single serum he had in stock. One that could make Neji a “girl” down there, let alone make him capable of having children…

_ Well. _

Those big tits were finally good for something, keeping him from getting brained on the counter with the force that he was bent over it with. There was some buzzing, twisting, shifting,  _ churning _ inside of him before Naruto’s cock was being buried in a space that truly hadn’t existed before.

Unfortunately for Neji, he only knew about the drug that had caused him to grow that extra slot for Naruto to pump his loads into. He didn’t know about the fertility serum that had been injected at the same time. 

Or that they had gone for the maximum dosage on it.

So he lay there, pressed against the counter while both Naruto groped his fat tits and shoved his way past Neji newly formed cervix to hammer his actual womb. He saw Jiraiya leave his line of sight and then return. The man had locked the door, fully intending to have a go at the fat breasts flopped onto his counter. 

Tossing a smile at Naruto, Jiraiya climbed up onto the counter and pulled Neji’s jugs up onto his lap, already thrusting in the soft space, still wet with Naruto’s cum all over them.

“Please! Please don’t get me pregnant! You can do whatever else you want with me! Just don’t-” 

Naruto pushed Neji’s face down into his breasts. Jiraiya’s cock was hitting his face in random spots in rhythm to his thrusts. His cheek, his lips, his right eye, his forehead, his left eye, etc.

“Come  _ on, _ Neji! It doesn’t make sense for me to  _ not _ get your pregnant! I mean,  _ look at you _ ! Your breasts are like twice the size of your head! EACH! Even if I let you go, no ones’ gonna see you as anything other than a milk cow to jerk their cocks off in! At least this way, I can make some money off of you, selling your kids to people who can’t make any themselves!”

Naruto closed his eyes, pressing his face against Neji’s back. He had sort of been talking out of his ass, but the thought of it… knocking Neji up over and over and over… making him spread those legs to birth his kids again and again while not having to spend a dime himself… 

That sounded  _ amazing _ .

And that was all it took to get him to cum, to get him to turn that once small bag of flesh into a cum filled balloon. He stayed inside him for a long moment, waiting until Jiraiya finally came (pushing Neji’s head further into his breasts so that he could “accidentally” force his cock head into the brunet’s mouth and spend his load in there).

Once Neji was released from Jiraiya’s hold, Naruto pulled them back, not actually pulling out of his ass. “Can I borrow your back room again? I really, uh, want to make sure he’s properly pregnant before I take him home.”

Jiraiya laughed and waved him off, enjoying the sounds of Neji’s soft, raspy protests as he was frogmarched into the same back room to be thoroughly bred.

With a shake of the head, Jiraiya went and unlocked the door. He retook his place back behind the counter and sighed happily. 

All in a day's work.


	5. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji tries to come to terms with this nonsense.

Sasuke woke up (though it was more a return to consciousness than anything else) one morning with another person in his bed. 

Considering his new “occupation,” this shouldn’t altogether be a rare occurrence.

But it was. 

Sasuke’s bed was a somewhat unpleasant place to sleep, after all. Since the day he’d become Naruto’s cum dump, Sasuke’s bed had become the place where Sasuke was usually fucked. The blond didn’t bother to hold back in Sasuke’s bed. He didn’t hesitate to pull out or jack off. 

So Sasuke’s bed was  _ caked _ in cum. The sheets and pillows were alternately stiff and crusty or gunky and wet with Naruto’s loads. They were all washed  _ maybe _ once a week when Naruto remembered to take them with his own laundry. And even then, the smell of Naruto’s musky jizm had permeated them all, always there no matter how much detergent or how many dryer sheets were used.

It had taken a while, but Sasuke had gotten used to the smell. It helped that he was always covered in it anyway.

So, suffice it to say, Naruto didn’t spend nights in Sasuke’s bed.

Which made that morning  _ weird. _

Sasuke blinked away some of the congealed cum attempting to block his vision and startled at the sight of the person in bed next to him.

Or rather, at their truly  _ enormous _ tits. 

Sasuke sat up slowly and looked around. Naruto was gone, clearly having dropped this guy off before heading off to do whatever it was he had planned that day.

It was the only possible explanation.

Mostly because he doubted that the guy had managed to break into their room and drag himself into Sasuke’s bed with at least four gallons of fluid stretching out his frame.

While Sasuke wouldn’t say that he was specifically attracted to this person, he  _ was _ a bit horny.

(A lot horny. Almost  _ perpetually horny _ . Were he aware of how alarmed other people would be if they knew about his situation, Sasuke would feel utterly  _ shamed _ by how much he liked how much Naruto enjoyed using his body. Even now, months past, Sasuke has never once masturbated, his orgasms coming solely from being in use.)

And the guy was right  _ there. _

So why not?

Sasuke got up and crawled to the head of the bed, cum leaking out from his mostly deflated body as he went. He kneeled next to… and,  _ oh _ , that was their Campus’ student body president, wasn’t it?

Sasuke kneeled next to Neji’s head and blinked down at him. A slow smirk crept onto his face as he turned Neji’s head his way and parted his lips to slowly push his cock into Neji’s mouth.

And…  _ oh. _

_ Oh. _

Suddenly so much about Naruto made sense. Suddenly Sasuke could understand  _ easily _ why Naruto needed to use him so often. Why he tended to bury his cock in Sasuke’s throat and then simply  _ forget _ that Sasuke was a living, breathing person as he chased his orgasm.

Which was what Sasuke found himself doing.

Neji was lucky. He was lucky that Sasuke’s cock was thinner than Naruto’s so that, while he definitely woke up choking on the Uchiha dick, he could figure out how to breathe around it once he calmed down.

Neji didn’t even bother fighting. He had no idea who was currently taking ownership of his throat, having been unconscious before even making it to wherever he currently was. 

But it didn’t matter. Neji was far too full to even sit up, let alone properly struggle. There was also something  _ massive _ buried so far up his snatch that the top of it was inside of his newly grown womb.

And what a horrifying memory that thought brought up. He’d spent nearly seven hours in that shop’s private room. Naruto had fucked him silly for and hour, filled him up, and left the room only to come back hornier than ever.

And with a cock that had clearly increased a bit both in length and girth. 

And, every time Naruto left that room, he came back the same way, larger and larger until it was about half the size of Kisame’s monster dick.

Neji spent those hours with his new pussy being utterly  _ battered _ until Naruto had made the mistake of thrusting a little too deep at just the right angle, finally breaching Neji’s cervix with this new thickness.

And getting himself  _ stuck _ inside Neji’s womb. 

Unable to calm himself enough to soften up while inside of Neji’s cunt, Naruto had fucked and pounded and  _ ruined _ Neji’s womb in his attempts to empty his balls. 

It took Naruto  _ passing out _ momentarily for him to finally soften up to release Neji from his dick.

Neji, obscenely bloated and in no small amount of pain, had slowly slipped from Naruto’s cock and stumbled out of the room. 

Right into Jiraiya’s waiting arms.

The shop owner, who apparently had cameras in all of those back rooms had kindly taken Neji into the back and shoved a full bottle of cheap liquor up his cunt (to ensure his pregnancy, of course!) and had then spent the next hour satisfying himself with Neji’s mouth and breasts. 

He had passed out at some point after that, Jiraiya’s hairy balls the last thing he remembered seeing.

If Sasuke wasn't such a quick shot, this morning could have ended the same way.

Fortunately for Neji, it didn’t take long before Sasuke was pulling out and splattering Neji with his seed.

Neji panted softly, resisting the urge to cry or scream. “P-please… you need to help me. This guy… he kidnapped me and made me like this! He’s trying to get me pregnant, please!”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. Naruto had  _ made _ this guy like this? That was… actually really impressive.

And  _ pregnant? _

“No.” When Neji opened his mouth to protest that simple word, Sasuke continued. “Look, it doesn’t matter if I help you get free. You’re  _ ruined _ . You look like the only thing you’d be good for is breastfeeding and cock milking. You’ll just end up as someone else’s toy in an hour.”

And, despite Neji’s horror at those words, he couldn’t actually  _ argue _ with them. Naruto had well and truly turned his body into the perfect breeding factory for however many children he intended to churn out between Neji’s legs.

Even if, by some miracle, Neji wasn’t already pregnant… well, they were apparently in the men’s dorms. There was  _ always  _ at least five people in the hallways on the bottom floor where the exit was.

Assuming he even made it that far.

Neji, genius that he was, was suddenly hit with all the possibilities of what an attempt a freedom could look like.

  1. The possibility of never even making it to the door of this room. Sasuke, less full and thus more mobile, taking it upon himself to protect Naruto from losing his newest toy. It’s likely that he’d end up bound on the bed with Sasuke spending the next several hours using the bottle in his cunt to churn up all that cum in his womb.
  2. The possibility of making it to the door and opening it to find Naruto on the other side. The blond would likely find some way to punish him. The memory of being choked out with his own hair, of Lee stretch taunt on Kisame’s cock, was enough to earn a full body shudder from the brunet.
  3. Actually making it out of the room but being caught by one of the men on this floor. Even setting aside his massive new tits, Neji was still _caked_ in cum. Anyone who saw him would assume him to be slut available for free use or an easy rape target. There were even a handful of people in this building that he knew _with certainty_, wouldn’t hesitate to pull him into their rooms to keep for themselves for however long it took for them to get bored or kill him by mistake.
  4. Getting to the bottom floor held that same issues as the above with the added detriment of involving the possiblity of a gangbang for his initial rape as well as being passed around, borrowed, offered, _shared_ between the men in this building and the fraternities that they often belonged to. 

Leaving this room essentially guaranteed that Neji would probably never been seen again. He’d end up dead after a party or a fuck gone to far and unceremonously deposited in a dumpster somewhere to rot or be used by someone with even  _ less _ scruples.

Neji blinked slowly and let his head flop back down on the bed with a soft sigh.

Compared to that, spending the rest of his life as a breeding bitch wasn’t  _ quite  _ as bad.

As if having heard that thought, the room’s door opened.

Naruto yawned as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat. With a smile, Sasuke immediately got to his feet and made his way over to Naruto. With far more grace than any cum dumpster deserves the right to have, Sasuke fell to his knees and pulled out Naruto’s cock began to give him a blowjob at breakneck speed.

Naruto smirked down at his former roommate before looking up to glance at Neji.

Neji swallowed thickly and looked down, eyes caught on the sight of Sasuke bobbing his head up and down over Naruto’s groin, the slick sounds of Naruto’s cock stretching his spit-lined throat filling the air.

That’s what the rest of his life was going to be like. No longer was he a straight A college senior, on his way to getting into law school.

He was just a set of holes. 

Slowly, slowly and with a soft sigh, Neji struggled his way into sitting up. Then he opened his own mouth wide in offering.

With a wide grin, Naruto took him up on the offer. He pulled Sasuke off of his cock by his hair, pulling the Uchiha along with him as he went over to the bed. He then took turns with them, using one’s mouth for a couple minutes before switching to the other, his cock swapping precum and saliva between the two mouths.

When he was finally close to cumming, Naruto pulled out and pressed both of their faces against his cock, rutting in between them and getting their faces covered in throat slime and precum. 

At least until they were covered in cum. Naruto started cumming on a downstroke, his seed accidentally shooting right up both of their noses as their foreheads and hair were soaked in jizm. They were forced to breath out of their mouths leading, of course, to Naruto aiming his cock there, bulging each of their cheeks with a spray of cum that they struggled to swallow around so that they could breathe.

By the time Naruto was done with them, they were both dripping. 

Naruto took a step back, slowly stroking his dripping cock to the sight before him.

He was going to have so much fun with these two!


	6. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes a deal with Kakashi. Kakashi learns about the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a 2 part thing. This chapter and the next will be mostly about Kakashi.

So, it turns out that having a pair of really pretty, really tight living cum dumps for your own personal use actually had downsides.

For example, enjoying them so much that you completely forgot about the midterm exam occuring that day.

He was only even reminded of it when he passed by his calendar to wash his hands after having to shove one of them wrist deep into Neji’s cunt to pull out the bottle of liquor that Jiraiya had left inside there after he… accidentally shoved it in deeper trying to get a good grip on the thing to pull it out.

A couple of times.

While fucking Neji’s ass.

Naruto stared at the calendar with growing horror, his heart trying to wrench itself out of his chest to get away from the sight of it.

He was  _ screwed _ . He was so screwed. Kakashi-sensei was  _ not _ the kind of teacher that generally offered retakes of regular assignments, let alone goddamn  _ midterms _ .

He was so so so so  _ scr- _

Naruto blinked slowly and found his eyes falling on Sasuke, who was lounging with his eyes closed on the bed. 

_ Huh _ .

\----xxxx----

“Excuse me?”

Naruto offered his professor a shaky grin. “If you give me an A on the midterm, I’ll let you do whatever you want with him!”

Kakashi’s eye drifted slowly from Naruto to Neji and then down to Neji’s breasts.

They were pretty amazing.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto pulled open the coat covering Neji’s newly cleaned body and then shook him by the shoulders, getting a good heavy bounce out of those jugs.

“Did you get him plastic surgery? Who did you go to that they could get him breasts that large and natural looking without any scars?”

Naruto smile turned into a grin. “No surgery required! I know a guy that makes these drugs that can do  _ whatever _ you want! He even helped me grow Neji a cunt and make it so I can knock him up!”

That got Kakashi’s attention. 

Naruto grabbed one of Neji’s legs and lifted it up, putting the older man’s genitals on display. In addition to his cock and balls, he now had a slit just behind them. With his free hand, Naruto spread Neji’s cunt lips and then shoved three fingers inside of him, pumping them in and out hard and fast.

One hand on Naruto’s shoulder for balance, Neji’s other hand went to cover his mouth as the brunet turned to face away. 

“If you give me an A all your classes, you’ll get to have fun with this guy and I’ll tell you where I got them~!” he offered teasingly.

Kakashi watched him for a few moments longer, his own cock growing hard in his pants and the thought of how  _ useful _ those drugs could be.

“I’ll give you a B+ in the class and all of my upper level ones when you take them and you don’t have to bother with doing the homework,” he countered.

Considering that Kakashi’s classes made up a solid 45% of the required classes for Naruto’s major, he’d be an idiot not to accept.

He dropped Neji’s leg and all but threw him at the older man. Neji stumbled forward to stand before Kakashi’s desk. He had to will his arms down to keep from pointlessly trying to cover up his breasts at the way Kakashi was staring at them.

With a sigh of relief that quickly resolved itself into another grin, Naruto waved at the two. “Awesome! I’ll be by to pick him up tom- ah, actually, make that Monday. I don’t really feel like trekking all the way over here on a weekend. So, yeah. I’ll pick him up Monday. Just make sure that at least his face is clean when you’re done with him so that I can walk him home. Later!”

And with that Neji found himself left alone with Naruto’s professor.

\----xxxx----

Neji learned a lot during his weekend with Kakashi.

He learned how to breathe while continuously swallowing around a cock to maximize someone else’s pleasure. 

He learned to get comfortable with the idea and the action of fisting himself in the ass in order to jerk off a cock that’s inside his cunt.

He learned that the oversized nipples on his oversized tits could, with enough effort, be stretched open (carefully and slowly the first time, at least) wide enough for someone to push their cock into. He learned that it was possible to turn his breasts into actual, literal fleshlights. He learned that, with repeated use and a set of nipple clamps, it was possible to fill his breasts with enough cum that his back couldn’t lift them enough for him to stand up straight.

He learned that if he allowed himself to be put into a situation where he was stuck in a bent over position with his arms bound behind his back, people would take advantage of it. That he could end up spending nineteen hours stuck in one room like a piece of furniture with the occasional use from the owner of the house.

He learned that the offer that he could go empty himself out “anytime,” wasn’t a real offer if it was only given once his stomach was bloated with jizz to point of only just barely being capable of movement when combined with the new weight of his breasts. Or when every time he attempted to make his way to the bathroom, he was caught by Kakashi “just passing by” who coincidentally needed to drop a load inside him, which could only be done in the guest room to contain the mess, putting him right back where he started.

Kakashi learned how much fun it was to have sex with no limits. 

He also learned that sometimes there were perks to being so paranoid as to install cameras into every room in your home.

And, that Monday, he learned that it was possible to make all of his dreams come true.

\----xxxx----

Kakashi was a little bit in love. Or, at least as close to it as someone like him could get.

Iruka Umino taught Child Development and Psychology at nights at the college Kakashi worked at. During the day, he was a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school a couple streets away.

The man so clearly and obviously loved his work. He had little drawings from his students all over his office at the college. There were trinkets and art projects and clumsily written valentines and so on. The man was just so very easy to love.

But Kakashi was… not so much  _ shy _ as uncertain. He liked to think that he was, at least  _ friends _ with Iruka, the man’s frequent fond exasperation aside.

But Kakashi wanted more. He wanted Iruka to be  _ his. _

And Jiraiya’s shop gave him everything he needed to set his plans in motion in just 3 vials.

\----xxxx----

Iruka’s classes let out late at night. By the time he cleared his classroom, updated the online database with new grades and dropped off anything he didn’t need to take home back in his office, Iruka was one of the very few people left outside on campus.

Kakashi knew this, having spent… possibly an unreasonable amount of time “walking Iruka home” from well out of sight.

As Iruka unlocked his car to toss his briefcase into the back seat, it was all too easy to come up behind him and shoot him up with a drug supposedly meant for couples that liked somnophilia play.

But let’s be real, it was an injectable roofie.

Immediately and without ever having seen Kakashi’s face, Iruka went lax in his arms. Checking for the eighth time to make sure that there was no one around, Kakashi carefully manhandled his prize into the backseat of Iruka’s car. 

Kakashi laid the younger man down on his back. He pulled Iruka’s pants down and off, taking a moment to run his fingers over his legs, cock and balls, watching in amusement as the soft member twitched in response.

Kakashi pulled out the other two syringes and quickly injected both into Iruka’s thigh. With slowly growing delight and a quickly hardening cock, Kakashi watched as a cunt grew where there had only been skin before. 

And now for the fun part.

Kakashi pulled his own cock out and stroked it slowly, taking one last moment to relish in the thought of what he was about to do before diving in. 

Anyone passing by would have thought the car belonged to a couple of teenagers coming from a prom night. The windows had long since steamed up and the car itself was all but ready to rattle off of its tires with force of Kakashi’s rutting within the vehicle. 

And every single load was left right where it belonged; buried deep in Iruka’s womb. Unfortunately for Iruka, not only was the fertility drug that had been injected into him working overtime, but it turns out that Kakashi himself was naturally quite virile. 

So when Iruka woke up the next morning, still in the back seat of his car, left ruined with his legs spread open and cum still flowing out of him even hours later, he had no idea just  _ how _ ruined he was.

It wouldn’t be long though.

After all, twelve kids as large as Kakashi had been when he’d been born would no doubt cause their mother to show sooner rather than later.


	7. Iruka and others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gives Iruka a solution to his problem. Kakashi also gives other people problems. Don't judge, he's just trying to live his best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some new tags. Please mind them.

Iruka stared down at the positive pregnancy test in his hand just utterly baffled. 

Those first couple of days after his rape, Iruka had been  _ so utterly sore _ . Just everywhere. His thighs to his upper abs were just one big sore area. So much so that it took him nearly a week to realize that there was a hole that should not be there. 

It was clear that he had spent a good amount of time contorted into positions that his only-vaguely-athletic body couldn’t handle normally. And, while every single load had been saved for his cunt, that didn’t save his asshole and throat from being taken for  _ several _ nice, hard rides.

But now he was pregnant. 

He was  _ very _ pregnant. 

He tossed the pregnancy test in the trash on top of the others that he had taken.

It… wasn’t as if he was only just finding out now. He had found out about a week ago when he’d gone in for a checkup. He had been reluctant to go to the doctor, not wanting to miss even one day with his kids at the elementary school. But… he’d been throwing up  _ so often _ . 

For someone like Kakashi Hatake, who made normal workaholics look like slackers, to tell him to take a day off… well he had half expected to be  _ dying _ , clearly it was so bad.

He wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than dying. 

As an orphan, Iruka had always a family. But like this? And this many? 

He couldn’t afford it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he could technically afford the  _ abortion _ without going into debt. 

What was he going to do?

\----xxxx----

Kakashi listened with well feigned sympathy as Iruka lamented his current condition.

It was going so much better than he had even expected. He had spent the last several months watching as Iruka grew larger and larger with the children that had taken hold inside of him. 

It always left him really, truly horny. The kind of horny that meant you needed to get your dick wet as soon as reasonably possible so as not to utterly ruin the rest of your night.

And there were a  _ lot _ of people around the city paying the price for how horny Iruka’s continued existence got him.

At least twice a week, Kakashi pulled out some vials out of the very (VERY) large stash that he’d procured from Jiraiya and went out into town.

That first day after raping Iruka found Kakashi in a brown wig and in a dark night club. It was a pair of girls dancing together that caught his eye. One had blond hair a shade lighter than Naruto’s and the other had a startling shade of pink. In the cover of darkness and loud bouncing music, Kakashi had sidled up to the pair and had injected them with the knock out drug before either had a chance to even reject him. He wrapped his arms around their waists and led them into the men’s bathroom with a casual air around him, as if he were about to get lucky with a couple of still-conscious drunks.

Instead, Kakashi was dragging them into one of the bathroom stalls and shoving them inside. He bent the blond one over the toilet facing away from him and then lifted the pink haired one on top of her friend, also facing away.

He didn’t even bother to remove their tiny skirts or their thongs and panties, respectively. He simply injected them each with the fertility drug, uncovered their barely hidden slits and then went to town. 

Kakashi found himself playing with them, going back and forth between their cunts mid-thrust, shoving three, four, five fingers into the pussy of whichever bitch wasn’t in use. While fucking the blond, he would use three fingers from each hand to forcibly pull open the pink one’s asshole, giving himself ample room to peer deep into her body.

But those assholes, as tight as they were, weren’t meant for his cum. He had no intention of cumming anywhere other than inside their wombs. But, as a consolation prize, when he was done, Kakashi stuffed his half hard cock into each of their ruined assholes and pissed as hard as he could, the spray of his piss rushing deep into them.

Satisfied now with his urges sated, Kakashi took a step back and stared at his handiwork. He considered slipping down under the door to leave them in the locked stall. After all, knowing that they would soon be single mothers with no hope of getting child support was definitely a nice thought.

But, at heart, Kakashi was a generous guy. It’d be almost cruel to not give anyone else a chance at taking a chance with these girls! 

With a nod to himself, Kakashi opened the door and slipped out of the bathroom just as a group of laughing guys were making their way in. He was all but two steps away from the bathroom when he heard an excited shout, barely audible over the noise.

Those girls were in for a long night.

(Those girls were in for a long  _ week _ . What started as a gangbang ended with a kidnapping. After thoroughly using the two girls alongside a couple of other men that entered the bathroom during their fun, the initial group of five had picked up Ino and absconded with her.

They took her back to their fraternity house, the other members cheering at the sight of their pretty new fucktoy. Ino woke up to the sensation of two cocks attempting to fit themselves in her throat. Both conscious and deeply surprised, she had started choking on those dicks, making her throat an even tighter fit for them.

Not that it stopped them from finally forcing their way all the way in, a set of balls resting on both Ino’s eyelids and on her chin. As if that weren’t bad enough, her limber legs were pulled up next to her head at her sides, allowing the group enough room to stuff three cocks into her cunt as two fat dildos stretched open her ass. 

It took days for them to get tired of using her. They’d even tied her up upside down and let all of the pledges use her gaping holes as urinals. 

But finally, nearly six days after that initial rape, Ino found herself waking up with her upper body stuffed in a trash can in an alley miles away from the frat house. 

A homeless man had his hand up her gaping asshole as was using it to jerk off the short cock in her gaping cunt. But at least once he was done with her, blowing his load straight past her loosened cervix into her ruined womb, she could stand up and stumble her way home.

Sakura’s week was equally bad. When the frat bros had departed with her friend, she had been left on the floor, legs spread wide and cum leaking out of her. One of the bartenders stumbled upon her after closing time had passed. 

Deciding that his inability to wake her up counted as permission, he had dragged Sakura by her hair into the nearest stall and had taken her for a ride of his own.

Considering that he was supposed to be  _ cleaning _ the bathroom, a ten minute job at most, it wasn’t long before his coworkers came in to check on/yell at him.

Of course, they joined in on the party.

They ended up gagging the poor girl and tying her wrists to the back of the toilet, leaving her with her face hanging into the dirty toilet overnight.

They had  _ meant _ to use her again a little bit the next day and then let her go. But then a customer had offered them actual cash to get a chance at her and well… they  _ were _ broke college students, after all.

The bartenders made a  _ lot _ of money that week. Sakura spent that week being routinely drowned as men forgot that she couldn’t breathe in water when they used her head as a stabilizer for whatever position they were fucking her in. Whenever a guy needed to take a piss, they made sure to pull her up by her hair out of the toilet and either do it down her throat or to spray it directly into her eyes, nose or ears, soaking her face with the stuff.

The only reason that they even let her go at all was because they found out about a health inspection coming up.

Like Ino, she was just glad to be free.)

Because Kakashi was a watchful man and, more importantly, had spent so much time watching Iruka in particular, Kakashi could see the pain in the younger man’s eyes.

His hands kept running over his stomach reverently, even through discussions of potentially getting an abortion.

“Do you  _ want _ to keep them?” he asked one day, voice carefully gentle.

Iruka winced slightly and looked away, flopping down into the couch in Kakashi’s office. “I can’t  _ afford _ them, Kakashi! Haven’t you been listening?”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked, if you could, would you  _ want _ to keep them?”

Iruka blinked, staring up at the ceiling in silence. “Yes,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve always wanted a big family but I never thought…”

Getting up from behind his desk, Kakashi moved to sit down cross-legged by the couch, though he didn’t attempt to look at Iruka’s face. “I could support you, if you wanted.”

Iruka sat up sharply at that. “No! I couldn’t ask that from you! This isn’t your responsibility!”

Iruka had no idea how wrong he was. It actually took a bit of effort to keep the thought off his face.

“I’m actually  _ rich _ , Iruka. My family was pretty big back in my grandparents’ day, but we’re all pretty frugal so everyone kept dying without touching their inheritance, leaving more for the next person to inherit. But I don’t have kids or anything so all that money’s probably going to end up going to the state when I die.” He reached out and took Iruka’s hand, finally turning his head to look up at him. “I… actually like you a lot. This won’t be a hardship for me…”

Iruka stared down at Kakashi for a solid, silent minute. Then, to Kakashi’s delight, the man burst into redness like a tomato exploding.

“O-oh,” the man finally managed to squeak out, turning away and scratching at the scar over his nose sheepishly. “That… that’s nice. I mean, yes. Uh, to both things. I mean, me too. To liking you. I like you too!”

If it weren’t such an emotional moment, Kakashi would laugh at the level of struggle there.

He stood up and leaned over Iruka, no bothering to ask permission before capturing his lips in a kiss. He slowly pushed them into a lying position on the couch as they made out. When Kakashi started unbuckling Iruka’s pants, the man squirmed and whined into Kakashi’s mouth, not quite able to get enough leverage to fight properly let alone break free.

So Kakashi kept going. He pulled Iruka’s pants down just enough to reveal his holes and the lifted Iruka’s legs to bend him in half, not breaking the kiss once. It wasn’t long before he was finally, gloriously, pushing inside Iruka once again, his free hand jerking the younger man off. 

He waited until Iruka hips started bucking on their own before finally breaking their kiss. “We’re going to go down to the courthouse tomorrow and get  _ married _ , Iruka. And once you’ve had this guys’ kids, I’ll put my own in you. We’ll make a big family together, you and me,” he murmured into Iruka’s ear, picking up the pace of his thrusts and his jerking, adding a few twists of the wrists.

Iruka looked dazed, oxygen-deprived and fucked out. “Yes, yes. Thank you, thank you…”

Closing his eyes, Kakashi grinned as he finally came. He gripped Iruka’s hips to keep the startled man from squirming away at the sudden rush of jism that filled him.

“Oh! No! Not in there! That man-”

Kakashi put a hand over Iruka’s mouth gently. “Shush, shush. Just take it. You gotta get used to me cumming inside you, Iruka so that I can do it once your kids are born. Just relax and take it all in you.”

\----xxxx----

Although he had manhandled his way into Iruka’s cunt, he didn’t want to actually  _ spook _ the man. So he only came into Iruka once. Then he got Iruka all cleaned up and respectable and sent him home with plans to meet up the next day to get started on their marriage paperwork.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t still horny. 

Or that he didn’t want to  _ celebrate _ .

So Kakashi went out for a drive. He didn’t have his disguise kit and didn’t feel like going home for it, so most public places were out. He ended up drifting towards one of the many popular makeout points in the city.

This particular one was down a long stretch of empty road. It ended on a cliffside overlooking a decent sized lake. Sure enough, there was a car already parked there, shaking with the telltale rocking of someone getting some action in the back seat.

Kakashi had his lights off well before they would have been visible to the car’s passengers. He parked and grabbed his syringes, ready to have some fun.

When he got to the car and peaked in, he realized that he wasn’t the only rapist in the vicinity. There was a teen girl being held down by a boy of similar age. It must have been his first rape because he was still struggling with getting his pants down one-handed so that he could actually penetrate her.

It was actually kind of depressing to watch. 

With a roll of his eyes, Kakashi quietly opened the door to the backseat that they were laying in and injected both teens with the roofie.

He stood there for a moment, considering. He  _ could _ just rape them both. Let them both walk away from this encounter carrying his children.

Or…

It took some doing, but Kakashi adjusted the two of them in the backseat. He put the boy on the bottom, now completely naked, and used the seatbelts to tie him up. He left the girl lying down on top of her date rapist. 

Then he pulled out his syringes. It took seconds to give the boy his usual treatment, a new pussy and some extra fertility. Since he had all night, Kakashi took his time emptying his balls into the rough looking boy. He made sure to take the time to fuck both his new pussy and his ass and then used the kid’s mouth to clean the cum and ass juices off of his dick.

Satisfied finally, he still had one more thing to do.

He took the other set of syringes and pulled out the one that gave men their cunts. With a shrug and a set of crossed fingers, he injected the girl with it.

Her hips twitched slightly as her clit seemed to  _ vibrate _ . With some amusement, Kakashi watched as it slowly elongated further and further, a set of balls pulling down for form behind them as her clit was pushed forward to make space. In less than a minute, the teenage girl had grown herself a nice cock.

A nice,  _ large _ cock. Kakashi was actually a little bit jealous.

With a smirk he pulled her cock down and buried it inside of her almost rapist. He started massaging her balls and jerking off the base of her cock. Just like anything grown out of these drugs, this new cock was deeply sensitive. In less than five minutes, Kakashi had her spilling her seed into the boy below her. 

Pleased with his work, Kakashi finally left, the girl’s cock still buried deep inside the boy.

In a couple hours, the girl would wake. Hinata would wake up to the most utterly  _ pleasant _ sensation she’d ever felt in her life. Her hips would start thrusting on their own as she attempted to chase that pleasure. 

And that would wake up the boy, Kiba.

He would struggle, shouting in confusion at how  _ he _ had somehow become the one being raped. And Hinata would blink down at him, remembering what he’d tried to do the night before.

And she’d thrust  _ harder _ . 

She’d shove his face into the seats of the car he’d bragged so much about. She’d press his hips down and lift herself up to get a better angle at driving herself even deeper inside of him.

She’d cum inside of him, inside of his pussy and inside of his ass, over and over and over until her too sensitive cock and overfull balls were finally satiated.

Then she would fix herself up, get into the driver’s seat and drive them back into town, with the tied up Kiba shouting curses at her all the while. 

She would drive back to his house and park in the back, by the bushes Kiba used to hide in whenever he smoked pot. She’d get out, blindfold Kiba and then use Kiba’s set of keys to quietly make her way into the house and grab Kiba’s dog, Akamaru, as well as his mom’s dog Kuromaru. She’d lead them back towards the bushes, over to the car. 

And then she’d spend the next hour watching them take turns raping and knotting the boy that they’d spent their whole lives with. The only time she got involved was to bring Akamaru over to Kiba’s mouth (Kuromaru having gotten overly possessive of Kiba’s cunt, clearly having decided that he was make this hole his personal bitch) when she feared he was getting too loud. 

They were still going strong when she finally left, dawn starting to appear in the horizon.

She had no idea that Kiba wouldn’t be found for three days. That the dogs would keep using him until he fell unconscious and that he would only ever manage to return to consciousness for a couple minutes before those dogs would be right back on him, no matter the time of day. It was only when Kuromaru forgot to come when called that Tsume went out looking for her wayward son, having assumed him to be over at Shino’s.

Hinata didn’t know any of that. And honestly, that wasn’t her problem.

Her problem was that… she’d kinda developed a bit of a taste for raping people?

She’d… she’d figure it out.

  
  



End file.
